Nine Minutes.
by Sisters of Pain
Summary: **COMPLETE**Pan was living a normal life until her boyfriend, Trunks, breaks up with her it all goes haywire. Read to find out what happens. Warning: You don't like death then don't read this. (No spam!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N-LOOK! Look at what you have done to me!! I'm acting nice...AHHHH!!!!! You flamers have corrupted me!!! This could be a real book; I could get paid for this but noooooooooo!!! I have to write a better plot for a fanfic. Which in turn IS YOUR FAULT YOU FLAMERS!!!!!! I write this as in Katie. Amber didn't help write this but what's new. She did have influences on this but not much that she gets an author note. Here goes nothing. This has been changed to Nine Months instead of Nine Minutes. Cuz this will take me forever to write. Flame me. I need the self-esteem. Please not on my spelling, grammar,format,or how I should have more of plot cuz this HAS one if you can't see it,+ go read the Left Behind series!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Summary-Pan is in a rough part of life and the unexpected happens. Tribulation. Not only are all her friends are gone and she is the next on the Beast's rampage.   
~~~~~~*The Nine Months*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked with tears in her eyes.  
"It won't wok out. I'm way too old for you. I don't love you as I would someone else. I love you if you were my other little sister." Trunks said, unknowingly stabbing her blunt knife.   
"So what your saying is that our whole relationship was a lie and you never loved me?? I can't believe you of all people would do this to anybody, especially ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed and ran off.  
"Pan, don't say that. You're too young to understand. The world has enough hate."  
  
It was August then. She never spoke to Trunks again. She hated him, despised him, abhored him. (I could go on.) She never thought that the man she was in love with would leave her for the next trash that walked into town. Lately she had been depressed. Her father had mysteriously dissappered, the day before the incident had occured. The 14-year old girl had to start school in two weeks. The only two people who understood what was wrong, Bra and Marron. Even her own mother had forgotten about her feelings.   
  
Videl had gone completely pysco after Gohan was gone. He was never around anyway. They were about ot get a divorce. (a/n-yes that does happen)  
  
Pan's life had gone straight down the drain. She had been on happy pills (anti-depressants) and Marron was her personal shrink.   
  
School was hellish. She was on the edge of her sanaty. She hadn't felt so miserable in her life. To make it worse, (A/N-It does get worse. Hehehe.) the Fall Ball was coming up and she didn't have a date. Not many choices either. There was Uub, but he was going with Marron.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-So far so good. The plot is coming along smoothly. No bumps. Tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Sorry about the first author note. It was a bit harsh. I can make this a bit longer than most of my other fanfics. Be happy with what you get cuz this is the best I have. And if you sense any romance what so ever there isn't any.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was Uub , but he was going with Marron. 17 doesn't go to dances. She was very envious of Bra and Marron, espiecally Bra, she was going with Goten he was 7 years (count'em 7 years) oldr than her. Trunks shared the same generation gap with Pan, but "it wouldn't work out."  
Life had gone by so slow and so dismal. She wanted so much to be happy. September slowly passed and she was healing from wounds left by life.  
Bra was vactioning with her family and Marron moved to Ashahikawa on the Hokkaido island.  
Pan had gotten what she had wanted, and abused it greedingly, happiness.  
She walked all over people, like they were ants.  
But, sadly (^_^), her life was on a tight rope and couldn't be stopped. She wass off Zolfpt and feeling happy as ever. It wouldn't last long. She knew that.   
Her hate was buried deep indise with greed,envy,deicete, and worst of all sin.  
While under her state of dpression Pan stole, lied, and thought of death. The meds made her hyper, but she stole and lied more. She was revealing her dark side. Which was ready to swallow her whole. While walking home she noticed that roads were deserted. And it happened. Millions upoon millios had vanished cars colling with buildings.  
When she turned to look behind her there was a vast emptiness.  
All of the sudden the wind picked up, it wasn't that startled her. the wind moved shadows and only shadows.  
"Pan...Pan...watch out,"  
It almost seemed the wind itself was speaking. She broke into a run, she had to get home to see what was going on.  
The streets had no signs of life.  
"Where is everyone?" Pan asked herself.  
She turned a corner to see an electronic store with televisions in the window. The news was on the man was saying. (more like screaming)  
"It has happened!! The rapture has occured. The Christians were right we will have to endure Satan's wrath!!"  
Pan had relized something, the voice wasn't a joke or anything, but her sin warning her. Satan will come for her, or his minions would.  
"Oi! This just had to happen didn't it!?" Pan yelled.  
She was near her house when she saw her mom literally throw a car. No a couple of cars.  
"Mom? What's going on? Damn did dad come home?" she asked her mom while Videl vented out anger.  
"Fuck no!! All of the bloody town is gone along with millions of other people!"Videl shouted.  
"So?"  
"So?! SO?! That means me, you, and everyone else that's left is going to hell!!"  
'Hell' kept ringing her ears making her want to scream. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own the rights of these things, if these aren't obvious enough, DBZ/GT, the Left Behind series, the Bible, and anything ese mention.  
  
A/N-The rough draft for the whole fic is finished. Now all I have to do is type. It is not as long as I hoped. About 16 notebook pages. And I have HUGE handwriting. So here goes. It will take awhile for me to update, cuz I got grounded. ^_^; Hey bad grades get you grounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Nine Months*~~~~~~~~~~  
'Hell' kept ringing her ears making her want to scream.  
  
After thinking about her situation, Pan decided to do some searching. She dug through boxes in a storage room, looking for her Bible, she got from school. With a big puff of dust, she found it. It was a grey color when it was supposed to be black. Pan wiped the dust and cob webs off the book.   
  
She flipped through the stiff pages to the point of Revelation. She read about certain events in the Bible like the number of the Beast. (666) The devil or Satan, but we'll refer to him as the Beast. (Don't want to make Mr. Satan the REAL Satan!)   
  
Anyway, the Beast was to make a deal with the Holy Land, Isreal. That's when Tribulation begins, seven years of Hell on Earth.  
"What a crock of shit," she sighed throwing the book on the floor.  
Another wind picked up. The light was swirling.  
  
"Pan...Pan...you must beleive..."  
  
It stopped.  
  
"Beleive?! What?! That God wants me in his 'master' plan?! It's bullshit!! Just a fable to help those insecure idiots!" Pan shouted.  
  
"You aren't insecure, but you are an idiot. Yelling at the air." Videl spat, "I've decided something, you are to go to a Christian Acedemy for Girls, to keep you outta of trouble with those bastards from Hell."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
The television turner on. On the bottom of the screen were subtitles. The people were speaking in Hebrew. Pale old people were talking with a dark man, he was evil, Pan noticed that she felt when the first wind came. The man had midnight black hair with the darkest eyes with a glimmer of red and a blood red aura.  
"Will you please sign here for the final segment of the treaty.  
  
"NO!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
The treaty was signed.  
  
"Now she yells at the television what next?!"Videl mumbled to herself walking down the stairs.  
  
"It's...It's...too...soon," Pan muttered. Her knees were growing weak. A memory from when her father was teaching her how to fly.  
'Pan you must have faith Beleive in your self' The memory faded.  
  
"What an idiot. I bet he was Christian." Pan said plopping down on the couch.  
  
Listening to the hum of the snowchannel. Pan was luuled to sleep.  
She had a weird dream. Very weird.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-Okay first off, the thing about Isreal, there is no war. None. And if you read the Left Behind books, you can tell this is a spin off it. Remember that the start of the revised version starts on chapter 3. Please flame or review, which ever you please. Watch your phrase-logy. (You'd have to see the Music Man to get that) Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own anything. Nothin. Nada. Niet. Go the picture?  
  
A/N-We left Pan with her dream. But if this is getting to "nice" tell me. That's not what I want. This fic is moving along nicely. Oh, before I forget, I wrote this a 2 a.m. everyday for a month so it tends to get weird.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Nine Months*  
  
Her eyes popped open only to see a mirror image of herself.  
She looked down beneath her to see a fiery pit with tinted red mountains. Above her was what looked like Earth but more peaceful.   
  
The astral projection of herself touched Pan's cheek. She could feel the warmth of the touch.  
  
Her projection was heading toward the peaceful Earth. Herself was dropping toward the fiery pit at a very rapid pace.   
  
Suddenly, it was just white. White, surrounded her. Someone called to her. She turned to see a black hair, black eyed boy. Reminded her of her father.  
  
"Whoa. I never thought I'd be put to work this early." the boy said. He loked about her age, maybe older.  
  
"Whaddya mean?"   
  
"I mean, I'm here to convince you that you should not fall for anything that ignorant fool on earth has to say." he said bluntly.  
  
"What's your name?" Pan asked ignoring his words.  
  
"Call me Eddie." he said. "Anyway, to work. If you take the number you'll be condemed to Hell for all etirnety. If you don't take the number there is still a chance that you'll go to Hell. Understood?"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"You for instince are speical. Why? Cuz, you see the wind." Eddie informed.  
  
"Wind?"  
  
"This wind." he said snapping his fingers. They were on the streets when the rapture first started and the wind moved the shadows. "You are a key player in this, if you die. All hope is lost." Eddie said once again bluntly.  
  
"Ha ha. this is great. I never knew pain killers could do this." Pan laughed with disbeleif.  
  
"Fine. You wanna die and kill everyone on the planet, go for it! I'm sick of people saying I'm not real. DIE! See what I care!" he yelled enraged. He disappeared.  
  
Pan woke to hear gunshots.  
  
"Mom? Are you home?" Pan asked through their house.  
  
"Alright you son of bitches, get the HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!!!!!!" She heard Videl yell at people. Or what she thought to be people.  
  
"Hey, Pan get your ass outta bed and get outta of the house. NOW!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
Pan got dressed in that dumb bandana of hers and ran out to help her mom. But she was no where to be seen. Infact, the roads were deserted.  
  
The wind shrieked.  
  
"MOM!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" she spun in a circle, looking for a clue. A powdery red mist came from a doorway. She carefully walked toward the door. She screamed. In the door was her mother. She looked like she had been dead for days. Pale skin, blue lips, blue eyelids, bruised fingernails. Slits up her forearms and a gapping wound across her chest. It was long and deep. A few drops of blood fell from Videl's lips. She was dead, but still dying.  
  
Pan was crying. Her vision blurred with each tearshed. She could've sworn she saw a spirit float away from the scene. She wiped away her tears and examined the body. A note. She picked it up and read it. BLOOD! It was written in her mothers blood. It stated.  
  
You can't run, Pan. We'll get you just   
like your mummy dearest. Look behind  
you.  
  
She did. Nothing was there.  
Ha! We know your every move. Your  
next. Have fun with rest of your   
torment. Always look behind you.  
  
The wind shrieked again but to her it was laughing. She crimpled the note and threw to the ground.  
  
Pan balled her hands into fists.  
  
"Now you believe me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-I will try to update soon. I would like more reviews. I do value opinion. Somewhat. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I think this will be the last chapter. I'm actually quite proud of this fanfic. Flames are welcome but I do frown upon them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*Nine Months*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now you believe me." someone said.  
  
"Eddie?"she questioned turning around to face him.  
  
"Noo. I'm the toothfairy. Give me your teeth and I'll give you a nickel." Eddie said sarcastically.  
  
"Looks like you came back." Pan said.  
  
"Don't be so happy, I offered you council, but noooooo I had to do it the hard way. I didn't come back because of you. I came to see their torment methods but I missed it. Bye." Eddie said bluntly. He vanished.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She made countless mistakes becuase she had to have it her way and be bull headed about the facts. Pan ran down the street. Tears streaming down her cheeks making it hard for her to see. Falling on a rock she relized something.  
  
"They want me to do this." she mummbled to herself.  
  
"Well, well look what we have here. Fresh meat." A girl's voice said.  
  
"But we can't eat." Abother voice said but it was a belonged to a guy.  
  
"Shut up. That's not the point. We get to kill her now." the girl said.  
  
"Where are you hiding? Come out and face me!" Pan demanded.  
  
"So sorry, I'd love to kick your ass in person, but we don't have physical forms." the girl said.  
  
"We're shadows." the boy clarified.  
  
"Hey, Saki isn't that the girl who gave us life?"  
  
"I think you are right, Aron. So, Pan does this ring a bell?" Saki questioned.  
  
"I can't belive you, of all the   
people could do this to me!  
I'll never forgive you! I hate  
you!"  
  
It was her voice but she hadn't even mummbled a word. She couldn't believe it. It was what she said to Trunks the day they broke up.  
  
"Are you going to cry? It'll make our job very easy." Aron said laughing.  
  
"No. I won't cry. Not if my life depended it on it." Pan said firmly.  
  
"We've got ourselves a tough one. Don't worry this is far from over." Saki laughed. Aron joined her. The laughter was slowly fading. Followed by silence.   
  
A paranoid feeling washed over her. She ran into an alley way, but something.   
  
It was a person hanging from a fire escape. His body limp still swaying from the rope. His neck was obviosuly broken. It was hideous. It was no suicide. He was beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
Pan felt like puking.   
  
A laughter was coming from the roof top. A hideous laughter.   
  
A shadow zipped down from the roof top.  
  
"Tick-Tock. Time's up. Your death is all that's standing in the way," the shadow said, " I'm the beast the bringer of your death. Trust me, this is going to be a lotta fun. For me."  
  
Pan couldn't talk. It wasa absolutely horrifying. The Beast was blacker than the space between the stars. Pure evil surrounded it.   
  
The instinck 'fight or flight' kicked in and she took off.  
  
Turning to run out of the alley. She caught glismpe of something. A young child was lying in a pile of garbage. Close by a teddy-bear, with it's head torn off. Stuffing ripped out too.   
  
"The poor girl. She was cute. Whe n she was alive. Easy kill too." the Beast spoke on the verge of laughter.  
  
Rage washed over her.  
  
"That child did nothing to you! Why kill her? Was she such a threat that her life had to end? Why?" Pan yelled.  
  
"Nothing. But she had it coming to her. She was like you. A non-beleiver." the Beast said,"More like you than you'll ever know."  
  
He vanished. Pan tried to search the his power to locate where he would reappear. He had the power to change his being and how much energy would be emitted. Nothing. She couldn't sense anything.  
  
He appeared behind her and knife in his hand. "You'll be with her soon." He whispered. He slid the knife into her back. A sliver away from her kidney. She winced. He removed the blade from her body.   
  
"I won't harm the most valued organs till I've almost killed you." the Beast growled.  
  
Blood was gushing from the wound. Staining her clothes and tripping to the ground.  
  
"I'll never die, by the likes of you. Pan said turning to face him.  
  
"Wanna test that therory?" He said stabbing her once again and the turning the blade to the right. She screamed. She fell to her knees gripping her side. He roughly grabbed her arms. Pulling her to her feet. He turned them slightly revealing the blood veins in her forearms. He cut across the arms all teh way up to her elbows. "Die slowly."  
  
Freeing her arms she tried to hit him her arm passed right through him.  
  
She tried to runaway from the horror she was facing. POut into the street, Saki's shadow reigned. The Beast wasted no time when she stopped and stab her repeatingly in the back. Hitting her kidneys and and other organs. He vanished along with Saki. She collasped. Laying in the alley. A pool of crimson blood surrounded her. Tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
"I.....love....you.....,Trunks....." She spoke softly in a hoarse whisper. She exaled. Death. She died and desended into hell with her sin. Darkness and evil swept over the land. As the bright moon rose over the barren land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Fin*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-Finally the bad guys win. All I gots to say is: IT IS BETTER!!!! I MADE A PLOT!!! :P  
If you hated this fanfic even after all the hard work I put into it, then I give up. I'm surprised I did it this in the first place. But if you have requests for other deaths in DBZ, speak up I'm willing to kill just about anyone. In writing anyway. 


End file.
